Morning Drizzle
by Mon Esprit Libre
Summary: 2/? - Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of the scent of the café, an amiable baker, and the sound of rain. AU. Drabble. Sporadic updates, rated K.
1. One - Coffee

**Title: Morning Drizzle**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: General.**

**Summary: Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of warm coffee, a textbook, and the sound of rain. AU. **

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).**

**Uploaded: November 20th, 2013**

**(Section Break)**

It was raining again, the small pitter-patters of droplets falling upon the roof resounding throughout the studio apartment. The blond college student within, a boy of just eighteen, looked up from the biology text within his hands. Setting it down on the warm maroon blanket next to him that lie crumpled up on his bed alongside his long list of notes, he pulled himself to the edge of the soft mattress and slid off.

Sighing contently, although glancing at the clock on the silver watch on his thin wrist wearily, he stood straight and moved to his left over to the sink. It was turning colder, the chill of the morning seeping in through the cracks of his door as early commuters held the entrance to the building open for one another and let the breeze in.

He wriggled his toes against the cherry hardwood under him before reaching towards the drying rack at the right of the faucet. Withdrawing the clear pot from the metal stand, he turned to his left where the side counter was and set it beneath the spout of the coffee maker. Going to the dwindling container full of instant roast - he really needed to refill it - he grabbed a single portion and put it into the machine, turning back to his right to fill up a measuring glass with water. He nearly dropped it as it got heavier, his hands numb from flipping pages and jotting notes, but managed to stabilised himself in time.

He quickly poured in the lukewarm liquid before adjusting the settings of the maker, clicking and clacking with the buttons until a final beep was heard and he was able to relax as the contraption began to hum. He shifted and rested the back of his hips against the cabinets, and looked fondly out the single window in the room. Gazing beyond the cluttered desk and spinning chair he owned next to the counter and past the small bathroom to the right of the transparent slab of heated sand, he smiled softly to himself as he observed the cloudy sky.

Tucking part of his hair behind his ear, he ignored the messy half-ponytail he had adorned since the beginning of the school year, and sighed breathlessly as his eyes attempted to flutter closed and his legs wobbled from exhaustion. He had only one class that day, late in the afternoon, so be figured staying up throughout the night would be alright. It was his ideal time for studying, when everyone else was asleep; the world seemed so quiet and peaceful, the haunting everyday experiences pushed aside for just a moment. The plink of rain assisted his concentration further, and for the first time in a while he didn't feel lonely after coming to the UK for college, the complex workings of the human brain being the only thing on his mind instead of how his two best friends were back in his home country.

Soon the strong smell of coffee wafted throughout the tiny home, infecting everything and everyone within. One time someone had even told him he smelled like coffee, although he hadn't had it in nearly three days, oddly enough. He supposed, though, that the stench of the beloved drink favoured by students everywhere wasn't so bad. He didn't mind the nature-esque smell of tea that originated from his part-time job, either, although he had never become as fond of the leaf water as he had of the bitter fluid that made even the most exhausted of people stay up another hour.

The roasted bean-laden air became heavier with the smell, and he faced the sink once more as he prepared himself for his drink. The mugs he owned were on the lowest shelf in the overhead cupboards, perhaps due to their common usage, and he withdrew a beige and white-striped one and set it on the pale countertop. The machine to his left theb alarmed itself loudly, sounds of the last of the fluid being deposited within the pot reverberating against the muted-colour walls.

He lifted the container and poured some within his mug, filling it up three-fourths of the way before moving his hand towards the jar of sugar cubes pressed against the back of the tiled surface. He took one out, holding its crumbly mass in his fingers, before plopping it inside of his steaming energy boost. He crouched down afterwards, opening the mini-fridge that he used for everything except frozen foods and took out the cream. He stood once more, filled the rest of the cup, and put down the blue carton before taking a small sip. The pungent taste of coffee shivered him awake, and the sweet taste afterward of sugar and cream left him yearning for more. Just how he liked it.

He put the cream back within the refrigerator, taking the piping hot liquid with him back to his bed. He set the cup down on his makeshift nightstand - a suitcase and an old book suited his needs just fine - and clambered back onto the chilled sheets, moving his textbook onto the top of his pillow and grabbing the soft blanket he owned. He draped it over himself, onto his lap, and then re-stationed the educational text onto the divot his legs created and grabbed his notepad and pencil.

After, he reached for his drink and grasped it, taking another taste, then scanned the page for where he had left off. He found where, and was soon pulled in to his readings, fascination calming the freeze of the rain's wind alongside the steamy cup of joe in his palms. It was peaceful once more, and the only sounds in the apartment during that frigid morning were the turning of crisp pages, the writing on of thin paper, small gulps, and the pitter-pattering of raindrops impacting with the building's roof.

**(Section Break)**

**It was raining today. It's currently midnight and I have my window open, listening to the rain. I love rain a lot, and I love books, and together with my choice of drink (tea), they make for a splendid afternoon, since I can't get up early enough to see morning rain. It's really rather pretty, though, when I do somehow manage, hehe.**

**Well, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **I have another one-shot with a similar writing style for Hirunaka no Ryūsei called _Opacity_, although it is romance. I have various parody one-shots as well (for One Piece and Naruto), if you're interested.


	2. Two - Tea

**Title: Morning Drizzle**

**Rating: Rated K.**

**Pairings: None.**

**Genre: General.**

**Summary: Armin enjoyed the small pleasure of the scent of the café, an amiable baker, and the sound of rain. AU.**

**Author's Note: Any questions regarding the story can be asked via PM or review.**

**Beta: N/A.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Category: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan).**

**Uploaded: November 27th, 2013**

**(Section Break) **

The blond absently twirled together the steaming water within the white teacup and saucer, mingling the bagged tea leaves and the unsweetened liquid together. The morning had been slow, as always. He appreciated such times, being able to observe the clear windows streaked with rain from behind the mahogany counter. The grey register to his left, on the other side of the swinging employee doors, was at the edge of the other counter, which was filled to the brim with sweet pastries and flaky scones. Their scent mingled in with that of the tea, and together they made the small shop have a smell that brightened anyone's morning.

Scarce a single customer had stopped in, and they had only ordered a banana-nut muffin and a cup of earl grey. It was to be expected, though - despite the earthy tones of the walls and wooden furniture, it was simply not warm enough anywhere to bother bracing oneself for the sunrise. The blond couldn't see such a sight, either, as the stormy clouds covered the entire span of the sky. It was breathtaking, however, and he found himself not minding the constant drizzle of rain. It was peaceful, although the only other person present within the building disagreed. She rarely brought up such topics, though, more interested in telling him tales of her family or the wondrous topic known as food.

She was the baker for the small shop, the one who came in extra early morning after morning to prepare the daily treats within the glass displays pressed against the front of the counter. The low hum behind him from the kitchen door told him that she was done hand-kneading the bread dough used for afternoon sandwiches and had put them in the oven. The small shop was famous with the locals for its desserts and light lunches, although the rain staunched the flow of people. The student didn't find himself minding, though, as the serene daybreak he was able to experience every time he came into work was pleasant enough to make up for the early hours he worked. He often came into the small business after staying up through the cloudy nights studying, and only the steaming coffee he would inhale before arriving at the store could keep him working through the dawn. The strong leafy smell of tea helped too, of course, although the delicious scent of fresh baked goods didn't help his drowsiness.

The heavy grey door behind him slowly creaked open and the brunette baker came out, her flour-covered hands clasped behind her back. He raised an eyebrow at her, noticing the powder also dusting her brown apron and turtleneck. Her black jeans, too, were coated in the ingredient, and upon noticing his inquiring gaze, she smiled sheepishly and laughed amiably, pushing some of the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her eyes.

The two stood in the silence for a moment, only the faint sound of rainfall puncturing the picturesque scene. He could see the trees outside rustle from the brisk wind and wondered why even he had decided to do his shift that particular day. Nearly no one had come in, although it _was_ barely seven o'clock. The storm clouds above loomed dangerously at passing potential customers, and only the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the chocolate roof that matched his companion's eyes saved the blond from a morning dressed in silence. He supposed he should have been studying, but the notepad and pen in his apron pocket alongside his battered cell phone were warmer to the touch than his heavy textbooks.

A soft sigh escaped his chapped lips, then a yawn, and soon even the woman still leaning on the wall near him was growing sleepy. He looked at her for a moment as she stood straight and stared at him with tired eyes. A fond smile graced his lips and he pointed through the door of the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder for a second, then back at him, then back once more at her working area. His grin grew as she threw him a deadpan look before saluting him, pivoting on her heel and walking back through the door and into the beige-tiled kitchen.

Her presence was nice, he thought. She was pleasant to be around. It was unfortunate she didn't have enough cash to pay for university, but he supposed that her love of cooking and baking and, most of all, eating was enough for her. Judging by the moist yellow cake she had given to him for his first birthday within the country, she was rather talented at what she did, too. He wasn't particularly jealous, though - his strenuous adventures through Biology and World History were plenty for him.

The hum of the oven stopped, and a look at the analogue clock above the front doorway told the blond that he had been methodically stirring a cup of tea for over an hour. He looked down disdainfully at the room temperature liquid before sighing once more, lifting the saucer and cup and dumping the tea within a trash can behind the counter. It wasn't even lukewarm at that point, and unfortunately became a waste.

He set the porcelain back onto the wooden countertops, carefully making certain the silver spoon didn't tip out of the rim and fall, before going within the kitchen door. It was warm on one side from the cooking, and as he closed it the companion he had from minutes ago grinned at him. His own pale lips were raised upwards at her, and he ignored the many ovens, stoves, fridge, and the door to pantry as he went immediately right upon entry. The brewery section was there, and so was the kettle of water he had put on the stovetop just hours ago.

Methodically he picked the metal instrument up, listening to the unique sound of water sploshing in a container. He walked just a bit towards the wall, and pressed against the tan border of the building was a gas stove made of chrome. Its temperature knobs were a sleek red, and pushing one in he turned it to the right to the highest setting. He then set the vessel down atop the raised holders and strolled silently back towards the kitchen door, opening it so he could see into the shop. He was leaning against it to stay warm as heated, bread-scented air flew forth into the main section of the store, and he saw a few people outside walk by hastily with umbrellas and briefcases.

The comforting sound of rain mixed with that of the gas flame licking metal, and soon a high-pitched chirping that hurt children's ears resounded throughout the area. He let the surface he had been leaning on swing shut and made his way back to the stove, shutting off the burner in a swift movement and lifting the teakettle up. The liquid inside moved unsteadily, causing him to fumble slightly, before he used his other hand to grab a bag of jasmine and walked out into the front of the café, using his hip to open the door after pushing down the handle with his elbow.

He dropped the packed tea leaves into the teacup, moving the spoon off to the side a tad. With his other arm he carefully poured the boiling water in, allowing the stream to constantly impact with the bag as he did so. The water rose to the top and he withdrew his hand, steadying the kettle once more. Momentarily setting it on the counter, he lifted the silver spoon and used it to stir the tea thrice, slowly and deliberately.

Putting the instrument aside on the saucer, he clasped the small handle of the cup and raised the jasmine tea, inhaling the earthy smell of herbs as he rested the rim against his lips. Turning it inwards slightly he let the nearly scalding liquid envelope his tongue, ignoring the steam that clouded his vision. Nature itself seemed to stimulate his taste buds, and after allowing the teacup to be set down like the kettle, he let a small sigh of content flee his mouth. He lifted the set-down metal container once more and turned towards the heavy door, a fleeting smile resting upon his visage.

The sound of rainfall was soothing, and alongside the sweet smell of fresh pastries and other assorted baked goods, made the slow morning all the more peaceful. Droplets of previously-evaporated water showered the windows of the small shop, and the faint hum of the ovens against the backdrop of angels' tears complimented the soft clinking noises as a kettle was set down, a metal door opened, and a spoon hitting the sides of a teacup as it stirred. Everything was at ease, and the workers of the small store smiled softly to themselves, unaware of what was going on outside of the small tan building.

**(Section Break)**

**I actually lost version one of this. Stupid Gmail.**

**It was raining again. I was feeling pretty sad, but I figured writing might cheer me up. The cold is stimulating me, since I opened the window. I really do love rain, haha.**

**I wonder if you all knew who the baker was. It obviously had to be the person who likes food, right?**

**Well, if you review, virtual cookies. If not, that's fine too. As long as you like the story, everything's all good!**

**Shameless advertising: **I have another one-shot with a similar writing style for Hirunaka no Ryūsei called _Opacity_, although it is romance. I have various parody one-shots as well (for One Piece and Naruto), if you're interested.


End file.
